Three Halloweens
by loboselina
Summary: A set of three halloweens for the Charmings. 1- AU no curse enchanted forest 2- AU no curse Storybrooke 3- Set after season 3
1. How it should have been

**The Enchanted Forest - No Curse AU**

 **Happy halloween everyone, I hope you're having a good day, here's a story to celebrate. (Well three mini stories)**

* * *

All Hallows Eve was a day looked forward to immensely by everyone in Queen Snow and Prince David's kingdom. It marked the end of the harvest year and was a day to celebrate both the living and the dead, as was tradition. When Snow and David had taken over as the rulers they had tried to restore as much order and peace as possible, on holidays such as today that sentiment was out in full force; the day had been spent making sure that everyone would have enough food for the winter, that all the buildings would be safe from any bad weather, and making sure everyone would be warm enough. Throughout the kingdom people were hosting their own feasts, and at the palace it was no different, all of David and Snow's friends had been invited to a ball that evening, which was something that their five year old daughter, Emma, had been looking forward to greatly.

"Mama, why do I have to wear this mask?" Emma asked as she stroked the pale grey/ blue mask which was on the dressing table in front of her, it wasn't that she didn't want to wear the mask, it was just that she wanted to hear the story again.

Snow took her daughters hand a led her over to the bed where Emma's dress lay, although some royals would have left dressing the child to a governess Snow and David preferred a much more hands on way of parenting, unless of course they were unable to. "Because you're meant to go in disguise to scare away any bad, but that's just a bit of a silly game, we wear these now mainly because it's fun." She told her daughter, not wanting to scare her, Emma still often had nightmares and would climb into bed with them; not that David or Snow minded of course.

Emma frowned slightly. "But there's not going to be anyone bad there?"

"Of course not sweetie," Snow assured as she crouched down in front of her, "and even if there were daddy and I would protect you."

"Okay mama." Emma smiled she trusted that her mother wasn't lying, and she knew that her father had once fought a dragon and won, so she had faith.

"Good." Snow smiled. "Now let's get this dress on you," she said excitedly, "so you can be a…"

"Baby swan!" Emma shouted excitedly.

"Yes, it's called a cygnet sweetie."

David led Neal by the hand into his and Snow's bedroom, David was wearing clothes almost identical to the ones he was married in, though this time it was white with a dark grey cape. Neal was in a matching outfit, though his was without a cape and was in dark grey. When David opened the door he was met by the sight of the two girls he loved, Emma on the bed, and Snow threading some white feathers through her own dark hair.

"You both look beautiful." David announced bringing their attention to him.

Emma immediately bounced off of the big bed and ran towards her father, who scooped her up into his arms, while Neal bounded towards his mother. Emma giggled when David pressed a big kiss to her cheek.

"You look adorable, my little cygnet." He told her, and she did, her dress was a slightly lighter grey than Neal's outfit was, and the skirt of it was puffed out and was covered in light grey feathers.

"I'm a baby swan, daddy." Emma told him matter-of-factly.

"I know, baby, that's what they're called, cygnets." He told her with a smile.

"Nope," Emma shook her head, her golden curls spinning out as she did so, " _baby swan"_

"I tried to tell her." Snow told him with laughter in her voice as she walked over to her husband and daughter.

"You look beautiful." He leant down to kiss her squishing Emma in between the two of them. "Shall we go?" He asked her when he realised that Emma was starting to get restless.

"Wait, we all need our masks." Snow reminded him. "Neal, baby, come here."

"Silly daddy." Emma giggled.

"Daddy is very silly isn't he?" David chucked as he picked up Emma's mask.

"Mama swan, daddy swan, and two baby swans!" Emma announced when they were all in their masks.

"Very clever Emma." Snow smiled.

"How many is that, Emma?" David asked.

"One, two, three," Emma counted them all in turn, "four!"

The family had a great time at the ball, David especially enjoyed being able to dance with Snow for most of the night, without being interrupted by matters of importance. He also enjoys being able to dance with Emma standing on his shoes for the first time, he had danced with her on the previous occasions of course, but this was the first time they could dance properly.

The entire kingdom enjoy the firework show put on for them, and the flying lanterns being lit; each person whispering a wish inside before they set them off into the air. Neal had gone to bed soon after that being only young, however Emma had been permitted to stay up until the end of the party, it was a special night after all.

"I'll be back in a second." David whispered into his wife's ear as he left her talking to Red, who had a wolf's mask, and set off across the room.

It took him a little while due to many people stopping him to talk, however he finally made it to where Emma and her friend Alexandra had last been sat, he panicked slightly when he didn't see them. However he then saw a slither of grey peeking out from beneath the red table cloth. He crouched down and saw the two girls curled up together, fast asleep, Emma was slightly smaller than Alexandra as she had been born earlier but their golden hair made the girls look very much alike. He unfastened his cape from around his shoulders and covered the girls with it, he then stood back up and made his way back across the dance floor, stopping to talk to Thomas and Ella on the way.

He held his hand out to his wife, bowing slightly as he did so, when she placed her hand into his he pressed his lips to it in a kiss. "Will you do me the honour of the last dance, your majesty?"

"Hmm," she feigned considering it, "I suppose I could."


	2. How it could have been

**Here's the second Halloween fic - the last one will be posted tomorrow!  
** **No curse/ No Fairy tale AU.**

* * *

David was jostled awake by a small hand shaking his arm, Neal not being two yet meant that it wasn't him waking David, which meant it must be his other child. "Emma, what's wrong?" he whispered before his eyes had even properly opened.

"Daddy, it's Halloween." She whispered excitedly.

David looked at the clock on the side table and groaned. "Princess, it's not morning yet. It's still night time you have to go back to sleep." He sat up against the headboard, careful not to wake his wife, and readied himself to get out of bed. He watched Emma fidget where she stood and glance nervously towards the door. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong honey?"

"I think Pitch is in my bedroom." She whispered to him.

David inwardly sighed, at the moment Emma's favourite film was 'Rise of the Guardians', however she was absolutely terrified of the baddie in it. "Do you want daddy to go chase him away?" he asked gently.

Emma's lip jutted out slightly, she looked down at the ground, and she shook her head.

David gave a small smile. "Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded. She would much rather stay awake and get things ready for Halloween but she doubted that her dad would let her do that.

David lifted Emma up onto the bed and placed her between himself and Mary Margret. "Get under the covers, kiddo."

Mary Margret had heard David and Emma's conversation and turned over to face her daughter as David pulled the covers over the four year old. She shared a look with David, they'd have to try and hide that DVD, then she pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead. "Get some sleep sweetie." She told her. Emma must have still been tired as she closed her eyes straight away, she felt David's arm wrap around herself and Emma and she shot him a loving smile before she closed her eyes too, no doubt they'd be joined by Neal within a couple of hours.

Mary Margret woke up to hear Neal talking to his toys over the monitor, he was fairly calm for the moment so she wasn't in a rush to get out of the warm bed, she looked over to her left side and a sight which filled her heart with love. Emma had moved during the night to lay fully on top of David, she had only just turned four and was small for her age anyway so she fit comfortable atop his chest, it reminded her of when Emma was a baby a refused to settle for either of them; eventually David was lay her on his chest and stroke her back, waiting for her to drift off. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and took a picture, before leaving the two of them to sleep, she would probably be able to get more things done with just Neal awake than the two of the getting under foot.

David only managed to convince Emma not to change into her costume as soon as she woke up by telling her he needed some help to make the pancakes that morning, normally it was much quicker to keep her distracted, but neither he nor Mary Margret were working that day so they had enough time.

"Okay, Em, you ready for the secret ingredient?" David dropped his voice to a conspiring whisper.

"Yeah." Emma whispered in the same tone.

"You can't tell mommy though, it's a secret." David struggled not to laugh when he saw Mary Margret roll her eyes.

"I promise." Emma replied solemnly.

"Good girl." David smiled at how adorable she was. "Add this nutmeg in for extra special pancakes." He said measuring out the correct measurement.

Emma poured it in then turned to look at her mother, who quickly turned her head, Emma smiled when she realised her mother hadn't seen. "It's okay daddy; mommy didn't see."

"Fantastic!" David lifted Emma up into the air, twirled her around, and then placed her back onto the ground. "Why don't you go play with something while I get these cooked?" he suggested.

Emma frowned. "I wanna help." She said crossing her arms.

David crouched down to eye level with her, apparently waking up in the night had made her a little grouchy, they'd have to make sure she had a night before they went out later. "Emma you know you're not allowed near the stove, don't you, we don't want you to get hurt."

Emma nodded slowly, though she wasn't happy about it, she still wanted to help make the pancakes.

"Hey Ems, can you help me read a book?" Mary Margret jumped in so they could avoid any tears.

David and Mary Margret managed to keep Neal and Emma distracted all day with cartoons, games, painting 'scary' pictures, and baking cakes – which both of the children greatly enjoyed as they got something to eat. But as the day went on Emma's excitement only grew and passed onto Neal.

Emma was colouring in one of her Disney colouring books when Mary Margret went up to her, she sat on the floor, next to where Emma was laying on her stomach.

"Sweetie, do you want to get ready now?"

Emma immediately shot to her feet and started bouncing up and down. "Yes! Let's go mommy!"

"Wait a minute, Emma, aren't you forgetting something?" Mary Margret nodded her head towards the crayons which were all over the floor, for once Emma moved to tidy them up straight away, without so much as a sigh.

David was finishing dressing Neal in his Tin-Man costume when Neal started to giggle, David didn't turn around even when he heard the little footsteps leading across the floor, until suddenly there came a roar from behind him. He jumped into the air in 'shock' with Neal held to his chest, still giggling. "Oh no, Neal! There's a lion on the loose!"

"It's just me daddy!" Emma shouted, even more excited now she had her costume on, which was really a lion onesie which Mary Margret and David already predicted she would be wearing for a long while after Halloween.

"Oh of course, it's you Emma." He smiled as he placed Neal on the ground.

"Emmy!" Neal ran towards his sister.

David smiled down at his children as they started to play, he shook his head, if they were this worked up already he didn't want to think what they'd be like with sugar in them. He looked up to see Mary Margret walking into the room. "Wow." He breathed out. He walked over to her and brought her into a kiss. "You even manage to make Dorothy look attractive." He smirked.

"Well you're not so bad yourself, for a scarecrow that is." She joked back.

"I think we wore them out." Mary Margret joked as she pushed Neal's push chair back home, David was at her side carrying Emma in his arms, both of their children were asleep.

David laughed quietly, careful not to wake Emma up, he wrapped his free arm around Mary Margret's shoulders. "I think we did. They seemed to really enjoy the party."

"Not as much as they enjoyed collecting candy trick-or-treating." He pressed a kiss to the top of Emma's head as he shifted her slightly in his arms. "Do you remember the Halloween party we met at in college?" he smiled at the memory.

Mary Margret grinned in the dark. "I remember every other male was dressed as batman, you were the only one dressed as a prince."

"I was seriously regretting that costume choice until you showed up, my Snow White." David smiled. "And then you started to try steal my spot in the coffee shop."

"It was my spot; you actually had to turn up to class to be able to claim it." She protested.

"I turned up a lot more when I found out that you were in my class."

"Oh, I remember." She looked across at him with a smile. "I got a good picture of you and Emma this morning. She was lying on your chest like she used to when she was a baby."

"She was so small." David said quietly, almost to himself.

They both walked quietly into the house as they remembered four short years ago when Emma had been born premature, it had absolutely terrified them, and it had only scared them more that this was their first baby. Eventually, however, Emma grew and they became more confident in their new roles.

"I'll meet you back down here." Mary Margret whispered to David as she carried Neal up the stairs.

David followed her up the stair a few seconds later, but went to Emma's room, instead of Neal's. He debated waking Emma up but instead decided it would be easier to simply change her himself; that way at least she wouldn't be able to have a tantrum about not being allowed to wear the lion onesie, which was now covered in glitter from a party game, to bed.  
He turned on her nightlight, sending a galaxy of stars dancing across her ceiling, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked the blankets around her. "Goodnight princess."

He turned to walk to the door and notice Mary Margret standing in the doorway. When he reached her he looped his arm around her waist. "What are you thinking?" he knew that look that was on her face.

Mary Margret led her head against his shoulder as she looked at her oldest. "It'd be nice to have an addition to our Halloween photo next year."

"We'd have to be mad." David pressed a kiss to her lips. "But I've been called worse." He took her hand and led her to their room; just like she had led him to her room after the first Halloween they had spent together.


	3. And how it was

**This is the last of the Halloween fics (though technically in London it's now the 2nd)! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Emma makes pretty bad decisions in this chapter- probably don't copy her.**

 **Canon divergent from season 3- I've added Elsa back in as Emma deserved to have that good friendship.**

* * *

"Emma, can you get the-"

"- Already got them, mom." Emma interrupted as she held the cupcakes Mary Margret had baked with her earlier that day. She slammed the door of Mary Margret's car shut once she had retrieved them before she peeked through her own car's window to make sure she hadn't left anything. Certain she hadn't left anything she started to follow her family into the town hall, despite having his arms full of other containers of Halloween themed baked goods, David still waited at the door to hold it open for Emma. "Thanks dad." She smiled as she walked through it, David shortly walking by her side, "I still think we should have hidden at least one of these for us." Emma complained as she placed the tray of cupcakes next to some gravestones brownies Mary Margret had already placed down.

"I'm sure if you ask your mom she'll make more of these for you." David smirked, Emma had already managed to sneak a few before Mary Margret could stop her while they were at home, he looked to see Mary Margret already talking to Ruby and picked up one of the white chocolate ghost ginger bread men and passed it to Emma. "You didn't get that from me." After all they had been told that they weren't to have any before the town party had properly begun.

"Thank you." Emma mouthed and walked to the other side of the room away from where her mother could see her.

David walked over to join Mary Margret and Ruby. "Really?" he laughed when he saw that Ruby was dressed up as this world's version of Red Riding Hood.

"Hey I'm embracing it." She smiled and she started to tickle Neal who was in Mary Margret's arms. "He is too adorable." She gained a smile from Neal who was dressed up as a little pumpkin, his dark hair poked out from under his stalk cap.

"Yeah, this world's outfits for babies for Halloween are adorable." Mary Margret agreed. She had decided to dress up as a vampire, complete with fake blood dripping down from her lip, David had dressed as a skeleton in a skin tight suit; which Mary Margret could find absolutely no fault in at all, while Emma had gone for the more pop-culture centred costume and had gone as super girl- though both her parents were happy to see that she had steered clear of the so called 'sexy' versions of the costume – especially for the family centred town party.

"Woah, looking good kid!" David called as Henry entered the room, along with several others, dressed as an impressively realistic zombie. He was about to compliment Hook's Jack Sparrow costume when the one-handed-man sent a smirk Emma's way.

"Hey mom," Henry interrupted seeing the look on his grandfather's face, "will you drop me off at Hansel and Gretel's when you're going to the other party? We're going to go trick-or-treating before I stay over, I want to dump my stuff there first."

"Yeah of course." Emma smiled.

"Is that what you're wearing to the next party, Swan?" Hook asked, his tone was innocent sounding, but he had a glint in his eye.

Emma's eyes darted to her parents before she looked back at Hook. "Yeah, of course." If the looks that David shot Hook earlier, when the pirate saw the current outfit she was wearing, were anything to go by he would be very displeasing of the outfit the next party would entail. "Hey let's go apple bobbing." She grabbed Henry and Hook by their arms before anyone could mention anything more about it.

This was the first time the whole town had been able to celebrate Halloween, and Emma had barely celebrated it as a child, so this was really her first opportunity to let her hair down. She had agreed to go to the town party with her family, of course, however she was also going to leave part way through with Hook and a couple of others to go to a more mature party; well as mature as a zombie themed party could be- Emma was just grateful there were no real zombies, at least this time, anyway.

After several games, including 'pin the hat on the witch', and several 'scary' stories Henry was finally ready to head to his friend's (who had gone home shortly before Henry). Which meant that Emma, Hook, and Elsa could also go. Mary Margret was wiping some buttercream from the corner of David's lip when Emma went over to them. "Hey, I'm heading out." She thought that they would give her a slightly distracted response, but as soon as they heard her speak they gave her serious looks.

"Okay, be careful." Mary Margret told her, at least she managed to hide any concerned looks, with a smile.

David gave a more overprotective look, which only increased when he noticed Hook behind Emma pretending not to be paying attention. "Ring me if you need a lift home."

Emma rolled her eyes, yup there was the overprotective father statement. "It's okay, I won't be home until late, and I'm taking my car anyway." She shot them a smile turned to walk to the exit.

David quickly put his hand on Emma's arm forcing her to stop and turn to face him. "We're serious be careful," he watched as she barely concealed a sigh, "and have fun." He added with a smile.

* * *

Later that night David and Mary Margret were curled up on the couch, they had changed out of their costumes and into some warm pyjamas, and had The Rocky Horror Picture Show playing on the television. But neither one of the were paying it much attention, they were both too distracted by the fact that other than the sound of the movie, the loft was silent.

"You know," David stopped to kiss her slowly, "this is the first time we've been alone for a while."

Mary Margret smiled against his lips. "Neal's here still."

"He's asleep, that's about as alone as it gets with two kids and a grandchild."

Mary Margret laughed slightly at the almost pouty tone. "Maybe I'm enjoying the movie."

"And ordinarily I would leave you to enjoy it, but we're in violation of some Halloween laws."

"And what laws might those be?"

"Well, on Halloween you have to either be wearing a costume or nothing at all."

Mary Margret laughed outright at his terrible line. "But our costumes are already in the wash." She said biting her lip.

"Well then, there's only one solution." David started to kiss along her jawline and down her neck.

* * *

The buzzing shrill tone of his cell phone made David shoot awake, he budged Mary Margret off of his chest sat up and reached for his phone, he pressed it to his ear and started to speak. "Sheriff Nolan." He stood up and crept out of the room.

Mary Margret had woke up as soon as David had stood up, she glanced at the clock and winced at the time, half two in the morning, only a few more hours at the most before Neal would be waking up; in fact she was surprised that he hadn't been woken up by the noise. Mary Margret sat up slightly waiting for David to come back into the room.

David sighed walked back into his room and hunted for some clothes to put on. "There's been a party or rave at an abandoned building in town, the neighbours are complaining that it's getting a bit out of hand so I'm going to go break it up."

"Are you going to need to wake Emma up?" She asked keeping her voice low so they didn't wake Neal.

"Nah; it's probably just some teenagers, I'll tell them off then send them home for their parents to deal with." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'll leave her to get some sleep; I didn't hear her come in earlier so I doubt she'll be in the best of states. I'll see you later."

David grabbed his coat and the station car's keys then set off to the address.

* * *

Emma groaned as she woke up, she was laying on something hard and uncomfortable which was definitely not her bed, even before she could open her eyes she felt her head pounding and her vision swimming. She managed to slowly open them without feeling overly nauseous but she didn't bother to wonder where she was until she sat up and found that she was on the bed in the cell in the station. She frowned as she looked between the bars trying to figure out what was going on; obviously someone was playing a trick on her but nobody was around. She looked around the office for some sign of life but there was none, even out the windows there was nothing but the dark of night. At that moment she saw someone walk around the corner; her dad.

She took in his deadly serious face as he walked towards the cell and would have been impressed at his acting skills if she wasn't in-between a state of being drunk and having a hangover. "Hilarious. Now let me out of here."

David placed down Emma's workout clothes, he had just grabbed from her locker, onto the closest desk then walked so he was close in front of the bars, close enough to for his daughter to see he wasn't even slightly joking. "I will let you out of there soon but first we are going to have a little talk." He said placing his hands on his hips.

Emma tried to swallow but her throat was dry she had no idea what she had done but there was no way she was looking forward to the talk.

"What do you remember about the party you went to?"

Emma tried to think back several hours, she remembered bits: a lot of drinking, close dancing with Killian, a few drinking games, kissing Hook, more drinking, she was pretty sure that some of them had left the party at one point but she didn't remember much after that point. She stayed quiet, she didn't want to tell her father what she did remember, he already looked as though he was about to dislocate his jaw he was clenching it so much.

David sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "According to Elsa you _drove_ after you had been drinking from the first party to another one in Will Scarlett's car which was full of people. I got a call about an illegal rave, by the time I had got there most of the people had scarped – I did however find you trying to set off fireworks." David was barely containing his anger at what she had done. "Not to mention several of the buildings around which had been TP'ed and egged; but I didn't see you doing that so you're not in trouble for that one."

Emma could hear the disappointment in his voice and couldn't stand it. It didn't help that his words had sobered her almost completely, and now her head was pounding harder than ever, she stood up and crossed her arms, mirroring David's stance. "Well, if you didn't see me then why am I the only one here? Why am I here at all?" She ordinarily wouldn't speak like that to anyone, especially her father, but having him lecture her as though she had snuck out binge drinking like a teenager was getting to her.

"You _drove_ _while drunk_ to a rave!" He shouted he took a deep breath as Emma sat back down on the bed and when he spoke again he made sure to sound slightly less angry. "And _you_ are the only one of those people who is sheriff, and is _my daughter_ , and you should have known better."

Emma felt her father's words sink in. She had never heard him sound so angry, _ever_. And she supposed he had a good reason to be. She went to pull her legs up to her chest, but found that she was wearing David's coat, that's when she remembered that she had changed to go to the second party; no wonder she was feeling so cold considering her costume was made up of hardly any material at all.

David picked up Emma's clothes, unlocked the cell door, and strode into the cell. He was almost surprised when Emma didn't move a muscle when he opened it, but then he caught sight of her face, he could tell she was beating herself up inside. He placed the clothes at the end of the bed, then he crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his. "You made some pretty bad decisions tonight, Em. You put people in danger by making some bad choices, and just as, if not more, importantly you put _yourself_ in danger."

"I'm sorry." She half whispered.

David nodded. "You're on desk duty for the foreseeable future. And you won't be driving for a long while."

"And mom?" She asked quietly.

"Already knows. We'll be talking properly about this tomorrow when you're sober and your mom and I are properly awake. Emma I know this was your first opportunity to let your hair down, and I know that this job and being the Saviour puts you in a lot of pressure, and this is the first Halloween you got to celebrate here so you could relax a little because you trust the people that you're with. But you completely over did it. So we will be having a very long conversation tomorrow Em."

Emma nodded slowly, she was not looking forward to that conversation, at all: though of course she knew she deserved it.

"Now, get changed and then I'll drive you home, you could have caught your death in that 'outfit'."

* * *

Mary Margret was waiting for them when they came in. At the sight of her mother's face Emma automatically tried to slip behind her father; not that that stopped Mary Margret. She was surprised when her mother handed her a bottle of water and some aspirin.

"Take these or your head will be hell in the morning."

"Thanks." Emma mumbled, her mom was obviously extremely angry, yet she was still making sure Emma would be okay; Emma just wasn't used to this. N

"We'll talk in the morning." She told her daughter who looked thankful that she was able to escape.

* * *

David and Mary Margret led in bed waiting to fall asleep before the other of their children woke them up.

"I guess Emma decided to go as a teenager for Halloween in the end." Mary Margret whispered with a smile, David had already explained what Emma had been wearing, and he clearly was still not happy with it; not that there was really that much he could do about it now.

David groaned. "I'm almost glad I didn't have to see her act like that as a teenager." He complained. "And what she was wearing was not suitable- even for Halloween. I know she's grown up, but I'm still her dad."

"I know." Mary Margret said softly. "I hope you didn't complain to her too much about her outfit." She knew that Emma would probably start wearing shorter clothing just to spite David if that was the case.

"No, I just told her she would catch her death wearing that." David wrapped his arm around his wife and watched as she started to close her eyes. "Next year she's going as a nun."


End file.
